Operation Kingfish
Operation Kingfish is an military engagement that took place in the building complex of Karkonosze Mountains, Ukraine on October 8th, 2058. It was launched by the United States and its NATO allies with the objective to kill or capture the former Russian leaders Hershel von Validar and Mark Grangel. The U.S. and NATO coalition stated that Russian Socialist Republic had its headquarters there in Ukraine and that it was Validar and Grangel's location at the time. However the mission has been compromised due to the trap set by the Russian Ultranationalist and Socialist soldiers launching an counterattack against Price's team and later captured Captain Price in which they later sent him to the Petropavlovsk Gulag Prison in the Russia following the failed attempt to take down both Hershel von Validar and Mark Grangel (who both went to North Africa. Kingfish was the codename for a joint operation that occurred during the final years of the Second Russian Civil War, which saw the joint collaboration of both the Task Force 141, Sentinel Task Force and the United States Army Delta Force. Overview The operation took place in the Karkonosze Mountains, Ukraine. Delta Force members Sandman and Derek "Frost" Westbrook were positioned on a hilltop overlooking a facility belonging to Hershel von Validar with a Barrett M82A2 whilst Task Force 141 and Sentinel Task Force members, including Captain John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Simon "Ghost" Riley, Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Silas Walker and Sonic the Hedgehog Jr stealthily approached the facility. After Delta sniped a soldier posted on a rooftop, the Task Force operatives attacked the facility from the ground, with the assistance of an AC-130 Gunship (callsign Spectre 6-4). Upon entering the facility, Task Force 141 and Sentinel Task Force cleared the rooms of any remaining soldiers and discovered a room that was full of information about Hershel von Validar and his plans for the Nile River Coalition to target Price's and Sentinel team, presumably in revenge for Imran Zakhaev's death. However, it was a trap, as three of the Russian Ultranationalists and Russian Socialist Republic had placed C4 underneath one of the tables, which exploded shortly after the Task Force 141 and Sentinel discovered the information However, none of them were killed in the process. The operators attempted to escape the grounds of the facility with the assistance of the AC-130, but it was shot down by an RPG. Soap was wounded in a nearby explosion during the escape, causing the rest of the team to have to carry him to the evac point with the help of Sentinel memebers Sonic the Hedgehog Jr and Silas Walker, with Price staying behind to cover them as they escape. The rest of the team got into the V-22 Osprey evac helicopter, but it was ordered by the Major General Garon Richardson to leave immediately, not leaving enough time for Price to get on board but Sonic Jr and Xander Bradley stopped Sandman from doing so and tells him that Price didn't make it in time and make sure his sacrifice will not be in vain. Price was left behind and captured by Russian Ultranationalist soldiers, resulting in his transfer to the Petropavlovsk Gulag. Aftermath Following the failed operation attempt to take down Hershel von Validar, Sonic Jr and Xander Bradley leaves Ukraine and head back to the United States to inform the U.S. President Howard Richardson that the mission has been compromised much to his disappointed. Sonic Jr and Xander Bradley went on separates ways in order to reunite with Team Sonic members Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger upon his return from Ukraine just two years before the Second Russian Civil War ends. Gallery 3502773_11.jpeg FORECON.jpg John_Price_using_P226_FMOK.jpg USMC Force Recon in San Diego.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg 1b8549df744cf8d8f594e7ab12332b56.jpg MV-22 Ospreys takeoff on USS Makin Island.jpg US Navy 091012-M-1645M-062 MV-22B Ospreys assigned to Marine Medium Tiltrotor Squadron (VMM) 263 (Reinforced) from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (22nd MEU), fly over the Egyptian coastline during Exercise Brig.jpg 5002565.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg USMC-110919-M-RU378-294.jpg 050724-m-0502e-027.jpg 22combat span.jpg USMC Battalion.jpg Flickr - DVIDSHUB - Firefight in the Waterpur Valley.jpg 10th.mtn.afghnistan.jpg Category:2050s conflicts Category:Second Russian Civil War Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving the United Kingdom Category:Battles involving Ukraine